


Drabble Collection - Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli

by Woodface



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection - Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

"What did he do now?" Angie demands as she pulls her younger brother inside the door. She hits the back of his head as he flees further inside, but she lets him escape. She'll deal with him later. 

"Tried stealing candy," Peggy replies, giving Angie a sympathetic look. "I managed to talk the shopkeeper out of pressing charges."

"Maybe you should have let him," Angie presses her lips together tightly. She's reaching the end of her rope, and she's not looking forward to having to break this news to her mother _again_. Her mother's been running double shifts at the hospital, and she'll be dead on her feet when she returns.

She's lost so deep in thought, she never even realised that Peggy stepped closer until the officer is leaning down, trying to catch her eye. "If you need a hand with anything, you know you just need to ask, right? I gave you my number for a reason."

"I thought that was because you wanted me to ask you out?" Angie laughs, but it feels good, and Peggy's expression turns into something less concerned.

"That too," she agrees, and Angie can't help reaching out, her fingers touching the tie pin of Peggy's uniform. 

"Are you free tonight?" she asks, her eyes fixed on the tie rather than daring to look up. 

"For you?" Peggy's fingers are strong and calloused, but her grasp is gentle as she catches Angie's hand. When Angie dares look up, Peggy is smiling, and Angie can't remember the last time anyone looked at her like that. "I'll make sure I am."


End file.
